


Aftermath

by Lizard_Clit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Envy is a human named Evyn, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Projection, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizard_Clit/pseuds/Lizard_Clit
Summary: This is a modern au where Envy is a human named Evyn living in an apartment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about a year since I've been on here. Sorry if the writing is rusty. Writing isn't a very serious thing for me, more like a hobby I'm trying to get back into. I lost touch with it because a lot happened to me last year. So for now, have this short blab. It's sort of an experiment with seeing where I am with writing. I may or may not update this, depending if anyone wants more or not.

Image credit to my lovely friend, [kyochinko](https://twitter.com/kyochinko)! Thank you so much buddy. <3

* * *

Evyn swung open their apartment door with several huge bags of groceries. They shuffled around, trying to not accidentally crush the contents in the bags. Evyn was shockingly strong, despite appearing as lean and short.

The heavy grocery bags weren't a problem for them. Carrying heavy things reminded them of being in track and field during high school - they participated in shot put, javelin, and pole vault. Evyn spread themself thin doing all of those but it paid off with their impressive scores. As a bonus, they were away from home. All they would do at home was sit in their room and sulk and scroll through a few social medias. Evyn actively avoided being around their family and their room was their safe space, where they didn't have to interact with their siblings or dad. Being around them became toxic and triggering. 

They laid the bags down on the kitchen table. 

And now they were alone. Independent and free from the grasp of their toxic family, but alone. 

Evyn sniffled and adjusted their headband. They reached into the bag, grabbing as many items as they could in their arms and put them away in the cabinets and refrigerator. They came back to scoop up the next handful of things and saw the pineapple. Evyn pulled it out independently, holding it by the crown, and examining it.

They were reminded by it how they would be called names by peers on the school playground - their hair apparently looked like it and several other plants. Evyn blinked and put the pineapple down next to the cutting board. Today they would eat pineapple. 

After Evyn put everything away they went back to the cutting board and grabbed a large knife. 

_First you slice the head, then the bottom._

The knife went clean through the top. It was liberating. 


End file.
